Love Conquers All
by cemhp4eva
Summary: Harry is about to start his 7th year at Hogwarts, but he has a few surprises before he goes. Chapter 8 finally up! Please R/R! Thanks.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: The characters and world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this fan fiction as a complement to her. All fan fics are because if we weren't fans, we wouldn't be writing them!

**Summary: Harry Potter is about to start his 7th year at Hogwarts, but he has a few surprises before he goes. First, is his birthday present. Then Ron needs help with a relationship. In addition, Harry meets the "new girl" at Hogwarts. She could be the best or worst thing to ever happen to him. **

Chapter 1 

_A cold, evil, high-pitched laugh filled his ears. _

_            "Choose or the choice will be made."_

_            He stared at the three people in front of him, all of their faces contorted with pain. The pain that they felt was nothing compared to the agony and despair that he was experiencing. His head felt as if was splitting in two. He looked down the line of people in front of him. His heart was aching for each of them. The first was a redheaded, freckled, and had big brown eyes. The second had brown eyes and long, bushy brown hair. The last had golden brown hair that fell to the shoulders and had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. _

_            All of them were pleading with him, "You son of a… Harry you know what to do," "Be strong, Harry…" "Don't listen to him!" All of their voices echoed in his mind. He looked into each person's eyes. He had a strong connection to each of them. How could he possibly make a choice?_

_            The cold, evil voice spoke again, "You have taken up too much time! Make your choice NOW!" A sense of hopelessness filled him as he looked at each person. He could not make a choice. _

_            "No? Well then, I get to choose! Yes, I know. Her!" The cold voice indicated the girl with the blue eyes and honey hair. _

_            "Say goodbye…"_

_            "Harry, please!"_

_            "Avada Kedavra!"_

_            "No!"_

Harry Potter woke up with a start, the words still echoing in his ears. He must have screamed them out-loud. He waited a while as his heart slowed to its normal rhythm and the pain in his head subsided.  Harry tried to move, but he was tangled in his sheets. After several minutes of twisting and pulling, he was free. 

            Pushing his unruly, black hair out off his sweaty face and putting on his glasses, Harry walked over to the window and looked out at the early hints of the sun.  The houses surrounding Number 4, Privet Drive were washed with the reddish orange of the dawn. Harry sat down and watched the sun as it rose in the sky. Hedwig, having just come in from her nightly hunt, perched down beside him, and Harry absentmindedly stroked her, while thinking about the dream. He had been having that dream ever since he returned from his sixth year at Hogwarts. One of the things he was most afraid of was someone close to him dying and that he could do nothing about it. This fear began after he had watched his godfather, Sirius die by the hands of a Death Eater in his fifth year. It escalated when Harry tried to save Hagrid, last year, but he couldn't get to him in time. The same death eater that killed Sirius killed his friend and mentor of six years. Every night there was a different group of people, all very close to him, but tonight's dream unsettled him up like none of the others had. He knew two of the three faces in tonight's dream, but the third was a mystery. The redhead with freckles was Ron Weasley. Ron was one of Harry's best friends and they had been that way ever since their first year train ride to Hogwarts. The girl with the long bushy brown hair and brown eyes was Hermione Granger, his other best friend. She had been Ron's and his friend since the middle of their first year.  The girl with the blue eyes and honey hair was a mystery to him although when he had looked at her he felt the strongest link between them. It was a very different feeling, one he had never experienced before. One thing he did know was that if he had to watch one of them die, it would be the most painful thing. He didn't know if he could get over it. He was already depressed because Hagrid and Sirius, two of the people he had come to depend on, were gone. If Hermione, Ron, or the mystery girl died… He didn't want to dwell on it. 

            He knew to whom the cold, evil voice belonged. After six years of coming up against him, Harry should know who he was. Lord Voldemort had killed his parents when Harry was very young. His followers, the Death Eaters, had killed many people in his name. Harry's future depended on Lord Voldemort's future. He knew that one of them would have to die, but, Harry thought grimly, but determinedly, it won't be me. He knew this would happen because of a prophecy told to him by the headmaster of Hogwarts and a good friend of his parents, Professor Dumbledore. "… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…" 

            The sun was now a brilliant yellow-orange. Harry got up and started dressing for the day. He pushed his Hogwart's trunk out of the way and opened his dresser. He pulled on jeans that were becoming too short because he had finally grown; he was now 6'0". He was just putting on a shirt that was a little to snug (he had been preparing for his final Quidditch season by working out) when a loud, angry voice called from downstairs.

            "POTTER! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!" yelled Harry's Uncle Vernon.

            "What does he want? I didn't do anything," muttered Harry. He opened his bedroom door and walked down the stairs very slowly, just to make his uncle even angrier. He sauntered into the kitchen where his uncle, aunt, and cousin were huddled into a corner. They all had looks of angry fear etched across their faces. 

            "What?" asked Harry.

            "SURPRISE!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Harry's First Suprise

_Disclaimer: The characters and world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this fan fiction as a complement to her. All fan fics are because if we weren't fans, we wouldn't be writing them!_ Chapter 2: Harry's First Surprise 

            Harry jumped around, his wand, always ready, in his hand. 

            "Put that away. You won't need it," growled a familiar rough voice.

            He couldn't believe his eyes. Crammed into Number 4 Privet Drive's kitchen were twelve familiar people. Ron and Hermione were standing in front of him with huge smiles on their faces. Behind them were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron's parents, Ginny, Ron's sister who was going to start her sixth year at Hogwarts, and Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was trying to hold back tears. Mr. Weasley and Ginny where grinning at him, and Fred and George had equally large smiles. In the back of the kitchen were Ron's oldest brother, Bill Weasley and his new wife Fleur Delacour, hand in hand. Next to them were Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and Tonks. Lupin, Moody, and Tonks were members of the Order of the Phoenix, a society set up to fight and defeat Lord Voldemort and his alliances. Lupin was a former Hogwart's teacher an old friend of Harry's parents and Sirius. Moody and Tonks were aurors, someone who catches dark wizards.  Harry couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm.

            "Oh, happy birthday, Harry!" cried Hermione, as she hugged him. She had grown up over the summer holiday. Her hair was no longer bushy or long, but was sleekly curled and at her mid-back. She also was wearing a small amount of Muggle makeup that accented her features. She looked as if she had aged five years.

            "Hermione, you look great! What did you do to your hair?" Harry exclaimed.

            "I persuaded Mum and Dad to let me get it professionally done. You look good, too, Harry. You grew so tall, and your hair! It's getting so long. Why don't you cut it?"

            "Hermione, please! Let the rest of us get a chance to talk to him." This from Ron, who received a withering look from Hermione. "Besides he's 17, now, so he can do what he wants." He smiled at Harry. "Happy Birthday, mate!" Ron's voice had lowered a couple octaves and had grown about two inches since Harry had seen him last, which put him at 6'2". He also seemed to be working out. 

            "Hey, Ron, good to see you!"

            "Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, coming forward through the crowd, "Happy Birthday." She gave Harry a large hug that was longer and harder than usual. 

            "We all came to give you your birthday present!" said Lupin, with a smile. He had stepped into Sirius' role as godfather, and for that Harry was grateful. At least he had someone to talk to who had known his parents. 

            "Present?" Harry looked around to see if there were any brightly wrapped boxes anywhere. 

            "Oh, you'll have to come with us to see it!" said Mr. Weasley. "We should get going. I told Dumbledore we would be there around 7:30 and since we all can't all apparate, we will have to divide into two groups and one will take the car.

            "Dad, can I apparate? I mean now that I can!" said Ron. "Oh, Harry, I passed! So did Hermione!"

            Harry was going to say congratulations but Mrs. Weasley cut him off. 

            "Ronald Weasley! You would leave Harry, on his birthday, no less, just to apparate! You should be ashamed of yourself! I can't believe you!"

            Ron's face turned red, "Sorry, Harry, I just..."

            "I know," Harry said miserably. To apparate showed that you were not an underage wizard anymore. To apparate, you needed to take a test first, but to take the test you needed to be 17. Since today was Harry's 17th birthday, he hadn't had the chance to take the test. Hermione smiled at him, and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, the test was really easy. I can lend you the book I studied, if you want."

            Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and laugh. Typical Hermione, always reading. 

            "No thanks, Hermione. It's alright, I have until September 1."    

            "Well," growled Moody, "we should get going. We don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting. Now Remus and Tonks, why don't you go with Harry, and keep constant…"

            "Vigilance," Tonks finished for him. "Moody, please, Harry's gonna be just fine. We are not going that far. I mean, we are just taking him to his…"

            "TONKS!"

            "Sorry, I forgot, I know. It's supposed to be a surprise." 

            "Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, you go with Harry and help him pack ALL of his belongings. Arthur and Remus, you can wait in the car with Fred and George. The rest of us will apparate and see you there. Come on, let's go. NOW!" With Mrs. Weasley's last command, everyone moved, except the Dursley's, whom everyone forgot was there.

            Harry followed Ron out of the kitchen and turned to his uncle. 

            "Well, I guess I am going." The Dursley's just stared at him. "Goodbye."

            He was leaving the Dursleys a whole month before school. He couldn't believe his luck. It had happened before, in his second, third, fourth, and fifth year, but Harry had just assumed he would remain at Privet Drive, with Voldemort still at large. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore was letting him leave, let alone in on the secret. 

            "So what's this surprise?" asked Harry as they walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all exchanged mischievous looks, and then turned to Harry. 

            "You'll see!" said Hermione, laughing.

            Oh boy, Harry thought.

            "Get a move on guys. We only have a half-an-hour to get there. Let's go!" With that, everyone got moving. It didn't take much time to pack because Harry had never unpacked. He was about to drag his trunk out of the room when Hermione stopped him. 

            "Wait, I know an easier way. _Locomotor trunk!"_ Harry's trunk elevated off the ground, apparently weightless. Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I thought it would help. I mean now that I am 17, I can use magic outside of school, and it just seemed…"

            "Hermione, it's ok. Thanks." Harry smiled at her. "That means that I can use magic out of school, too!" He held up the wand still in his hand and swished it causing golden sparks to carry the trunk out of his room, down the stairs, and out the front door. The four of them followed it to a waiting ministry car. 

            "Um, Mr. Weasley," asked Harry hesitantly, "what if the Muggles look out their windows and see us?"

            "I was wondering if you would ask that, Harry. Well, since it is only 7 o'clock in the morning and a Saturday, we placed a sleeping charm on Privet Drive and the four surrounding blocks. When they wake up, they will just think that they slept in!" Mr. Weasley was grinning. He loved Muggles. He worked in the Misuse of Muggles Artifacts office at the Ministry of Magic. 

            Nevertheless, Harry still had apprehensions. "One more thing, Mr. Weasley. How did you manage to get a Ministry car?"

            Mr. Weasley grin got larger. "Well, Fudge thought that the heads of all departments should have other means of transportation, other than the Floo Network and apparating, so he gave us Ministry cars." This meant that Dumbledore asked Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, to let Mr. Weasley borrow a car and Fudge overdid the request out of fear of Dumbledore. Harry smiled and climbed in.

            There was an awkward silence as Mr. Weasley pulled away from Number 4, Privet Drive. Ginny broke it with "So Harry, how has your summer been so far?"

            Ron, George, and Fred all turned to look at her with expressions of sadness and anger. They were thinking about Hagrid.

            Ginny stammered, "I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to know how things were going with him, you know with the Dursleys."

            "Ok, I guess. I mean nothing has happened," Harry said to stop Ron and the twins from saying anything. "The Dursley's have been really nice and have stayed out of my way," he added with a little laugh to ease the tension. Everyone smiled.

            After a few moments of silence, many conversations started. Harry tried to listen. In the front, Mr. Weasley and Lupin were talking about the Order of the Phoenix and what their next move against Voldemort would be. 

            "Arthur, Voldemort has not been seen since the end of their fifth year…" He trailed off, remembering Sirius. 

            "Remus, he's out there waiting for the right time to strike, that's why we have to be ready."

            "I know. Everyone in the Order is prepared to fight."

            Fred and George were talking about their business, Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, which, from the sounds of it, was very successful.

            "We made over two thousand galleons on the fake wands."

            "But we made over ten thousand galleons on the Skiving Snackboxes. Do you know what this means?"

            "More research and testing!"

            "Also, we can afford to branch out. Maybe we can buy a shop in Hogsmeade!"

            "Maybe we can buy out Zonko's!"

            Harry laughed but admired their determination and enthusiasm. He felt a certain pride when he heard kids talking about their business, since he helped them start it by giving them his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament at the end of his fourth year. Next to him, Ginny and Hermione were going over their plans for the year. 

            "If I am made Head Girl, there will be so many changes!"

            "Hermione, you don't have that much authority."

            "You just watch! My first goals are to have libraries and study rooms installed into all dormitories."

            "What about the common rooms?"

            "Ginny, have you ever tried to do homework while everyone is there? It is impossible!"

            Harry snorted. Only Hermione would think of having libraries and study rooms added to the dormitories. He nudged Ron. "I think Hermione is on a bit of a power trip. What will happen if she is not made Head Girl?"

            Ron groaned, "Oh, I don't even want to think about!" 

            They sat quietly for a few minutes. Harry couldn't help but notice how Ron kept glancing in Hermione's direction.

            "Um, Ron!" Ron snapped his eyes away from Hermione and looked at him. Harry lowered his voice. "Have you thought about what we talked about on the train coming back from Hogwarts?"

            "Kind of."

            "Well, have you done anything about it?"

            Ron's face, for the second time that day, turned a bright shade of red. He mumbled, "No."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Ron & Hermione

Disclaimer: The characters and world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this fan fiction as a complement to her. All fan fics are because if we weren't fans, we wouldn't be writing them!

CHP 3: Ron & Hermione 

            Harry looked at Ron's face and decided not to press the issue. He remembered that at the end of last year, Ron and Hermione were arguing a lot. One night it had escalated to a full out shouting match, one that had cleared the common room. What they were fighting about no one knew. Tired of trying to break up their arguments, Harry left, unnoticed, for his dormitory. After a couple of minutes of muffled shouting, there was complete silence. Oh, no, Harry thought, one of them killed the other! Hurrying down the staircase, Harry found Ron and Hermione standing in front of the fire, staring at each other. Both had weird expressions on their faces.

            "Ah, Ron? Hermione? Everything okay?

            Hearing their names seemed to jolt them out of their daze. Hermione swung around to look at Harry, blinked, than fled to her dormitory.

            "Ron, what happened?"

            "Um…nothing happened. Nothing at all. I think I will go to bed. Goodnight."

            Harry was left standing in the common room, very confused.

            For the rest of the term, Ron and Hermione were very awkward around each other. They didn't look each other in the eye, and barely talked to each other. They sat as far apart from each other as they possibly could.

            On the Hogwart's Express on their way home, Harry asked Ron what happened between him and Hermione. She had left to go scold some second years that celebrated the end of the school year by setting off a dung bomb in the car.

            "Oh, it's nothing, really stupid, don't worry about it."

            "Ron, you two barely talk, and if you do, I forced you to. And when I do force you to talk, it's one word answers, like, sure, ok, yes, no…"

            "Harry, don't worry about it. Really."

            "What happened? Did you say something to her?"  
            "No."  
            "Did she say something…"

            "No."

            "Did you do something that made her mad?"

            "Not really."

            Harry was getting angry. "Ron, come on. I know you too well. It feels like I am talking to two brick walls and I really am getting pi…"

            "We kissed."  
            "Excuse me?"

            "I told we kissed."

            "Why did you…"

            Ron got up to pace the compartment. "I don't know how it happened. Really, Harry, I don't. We were arguing and then all of a sudden we were kissing."

            Harry was speechless. His two best friends kissed. "Well, um…that explains a lot."

            Ron turned to look at Harry, a worried expression on his face. "I don't know what I am going to do. I mean we have been friends for six years."

            "Why don't you talk about it?"

            "Talk? Harry what if she laughs?"

            "Ron, why would she laugh? She kissed you, too."

            "I think I like her."

            "I know you like her."

            "Harry! A little more than a friend."

            "I know." Harry smiled.

            "What? Oh, never mind. What am I going to do?"

            "Maybe you should talk to her. You know maybe she feels…"

            Hermione burst in with a look of anger and triumph on her face. "I swear. Those second years will never learn. Wait until I am Head Girl, they will wish they never did that!"

            Back in the ministry car, Harry was smiling at the memory. It was one of the funny moments about the end of last year. He knew Ron wouldn't talk to Hermione about the kiss, and Hermione would not talk to Ron. They would act like friends, only a little more cautious. Harry didn't think he could handle that. He turned to Ron.

            "Why not?"

            "Why not what?"

            "Why don't you talk to her? It is only going to get worse."

            "Harry," Ron was talking to him as if Harry was the child and he was the all knowing adult, "she is my friend. One of my best friends, in fact. I cannot just go up to her, a couple months after, and say, 'Hermione, could we talk about that night in the common room.'"

            "Sounds pretty good to me."

            "What if she laughs?"

            "She won't. She's Hermione."

            "It will be the end of our friendship."

            "Ron, how long have you known her?"

            "Well, a little over six years. Why?"

            "Do you really think that _Hermione,_ would end a friendship just because you tell her you like her a little more than a friend?"

            "Who says I like her more than a friend?"

            "Please, Ron, you told me yourself on the Hogwart's Express. Besides, she'll probably suggest that the both of you should first research the topic, than discuss it."

            Ron gave a feeble attempt at a laugh. "I guess your right. But are you okay with this? I mean she is your friend too."

            Harry laughed. They had no idea how obvious they were. "Of course. She'll still be my friend. I think that everyone has been waiting for you two to figure this out since 4th year."

            Ron stared at him incredulously. 

            The car stopped. Mr. Weasley turned in his seat. "Well, we're here. We better get a move on. It's 7:20. Everyone out!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. The Gift

**_Disclaimer: The characters and world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this fan fiction as a complement to her. All fan fics are because if we weren't fans, we wouldn't be writing them!_**

**__**

**Chapter 4: The Gift**

            Everybody, but Harry, exited the car quickly and hurried to the narrow, tall, crooked house, known as the Burrow. Harry had been here two times before. The house before him looked held together by magic, which it was, but that was okay because this was where the Weasley's lived. Ron stopped and turned back to the car when he realized that Harry hadn't followed. 

            "Come on Harry, we'll be late!" Ron yelled. 

            Harry climbed out of the car, running after Ron, and yelled, "Ron, wait! Why are we at the Burrow? Wait up!" Ron just smiled and yelled, "Come on Grandma!" 

            "I'll be there in a second. Geez!" Harry slowed down. His thoughts turned to Sirius, as they always did when everyone came together, like this. Harry knew that if Sirius was still alive, he would be having a blast keeping whatever it was from Harry.  I really wish he was here, Harry thought. He would be walking next to Lupin, laughing at Harry because he doesn't know the secret. Harry felt a sense of sorrow when he thought of his godfather, but this time he scolded himself. Enough, you can't bring him back. And with that, he walked into the Burrow. 

            "Oh, good, you're here Harry. We can get started," said Mr. Weasley motioning everyone over to the large fireplace. "Now, Remus, you first." Lupin grabbed a handful of the black powder on the mantel of the fireplace, stepped in, said "Number 18, Ottery, St. Catspole," threw the powder down, and, BOOM, was gone. 

            Harry asked, "Mr. Weasley, why are we going to…"

            Mr. Weasley continued as if he had not heard. "George, you next." George did the same thing as Lupin, and he too was gone. 

            Harry persisted. "Mr. Weasley, why do we have to travel by Floo Powder? I mean, isn't the village we just passed Ottery…"

            "Fred." Fred stepped into the fireplace, and in a few seconds, disappeared.

"Ginny." Poof! 

"Who's next? Ron or Hermione?" 

Hermione stepped forward. "See you there, Harry." 

As she disappeared, Harry turned to Ron, a little impatient. "Ron, where are we going?"

Ron just smiled, grabbed some Floo Powder, and said, "Bye."

Mr. Weasley turned to Harry. "Alright Harry, I am going to leave before you. Just remember to speak…"

"Clearly. I know Mr. Weasley," said Harry, remembering the first time he had traveled by Floo Powder. 

"Okay, then, well, I'll see you real soon." With "Number 18 Ottery St. Catspole and a flash, he was gone. 

Harry was left all alone in the Weasley's home. "I guess I had better go," he muttered to himself. "I have no idea where I am going, but I will be there." He took a handful of Floo Powder, stepped into the fireplace, and said "Number 18, Ottery, St. Catspole." Harry started to spin past fireplaces connected to the Floo Network. I hate traveling by Floo Powder, he reminded himself, because it's messy, it makes me dizzy, and…

Harry never finished the thought because the spinning stopped.  

"That was short," he murmured. Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into a very spacious room. Two big, fluffy couches faced each other at an angle with a coffee table between them, and a rug underneath the table. A reclining chair was in the corner next to an end table with a light. The wall with the fireplace was covered with bookshelves stuffed with books, nick-knacks, and pictures. The far wall had pictures of all the Quidditch teams in the National League. Quidditch was the sport of wizards, played on broomsticks and had three different kinds of balls. Harry had played for his house, Gryffindor, since his first year. 

The carpet was a deep golden color, while the walls were burgundy. The couches, chair, and rug were a mixture of the two colors. It looked like a modern version of the Gryffindor common room.           

Harry was looking at the room in amazement. "This is really nice. Where are we?" He looked at the group of thirteen people in front of him, now including Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny attended. Everyone exchanged glances, and then turned to smile at Harry.

Dumbledore stepped forward. An old, but sturdy looking man, with long white hair and beard, he always gave Harry a sense of power and security. "Harry, we are in a house located in the little village near the Burrow. This house was bought at the end of your third year and we have been cleaning it out ever since. Getting it ready, so to speak."

"Getting it ready for what?" Harry asked.

"Not what, Harry, who," corrected Dumbledore with a smile. "We wanted it to be a perfect place to call home."

"Why?"

"Oh boy!" muttered Ron, rolling his eyes.

"During your fourth year, Sirius reminded me that you would eventually have to leave the Dursleys."

"Have to? I think more like want to, Professor."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled and his smile deepened. "Sirius wanted you to have a place to call home when you graduated, so that you wouldn't be wandering the streets."

"He would never be wandering the streets! We would have taken him in before…"

"Molly, I know." Dumbledore continued. "So we have been preparing this house for three years, for you."

Mrs. Weasley stepped up to him and hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "Welcome home, Harry."

Harry still was confused. His mind was spinning. "Wait. You can't give someone a house for their birthday!"

Ron stepped up to him. "And why bloody not?"

"Because, it's too much."

"Oh don't you worry, you aren't getting any Christmas presents from me ever again."

"Ronald Weasley." Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips. 

Harry was still standing in the middle of the room, looking dumb, when Hermione hugged him and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Harry."

He couldn't believe it. His birthday present was a house. Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore. He nodded and smiled. Then Harry glanced at Lupin, who was smiling sadly. 

"Harry, Sirius bought this house so that you could move in with him after Hogwarts and still be close to your friends. He left it to you."

Harry felt a lump form in his throat. He tried to speak over it, but the words sounded coarse. "Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley snuffed and wiped her eyes. "Harry, dear, why don't you have a look around while I make your birthday breakfast."

"Harry, do you like the pictures?" said Ron motioning to the Quidditch pictures on the wall.

"Ron, they are amazing," said Harry as he stepped closer to take a better look.

Hermione grabbed his hand, "Wait until you see your bedroom!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Hogwarts Letters

Disclaimer: The characters and world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this fan fiction as a complement to her. All fan fics are because if we weren't fans, we wouldn't be writing them.

Chapter 5: Hogwarts Letters 

            In the days following his birthday, Harry spent a lot of time wandering around his new home. He explored every room thoroughly. It was not a very large house, but for one person who never had much space, it was gigantic. Next to the living room was the kitchen. Harry had fun playing with all the cooking utensils. Mrs. Weasley actually thought he would be cooking the muggle way. The kitchen was done in all black and white. Checkered black and white tile complemented the white cabinetry and black counters. The kitchen table was butcher-block (A/N: a type of wood), as were the chairs. The only "color" was the walls, which were the same burgundy as the living room. Actually, the whole first floor had burgundy walls because Mrs. Weasley thought that the color would remind Harry of Hogwarts.

            The stairs to the second floor were in the entry hall, and had a closet under them, which Harry kept locked and empty at all times. The bedrooms were on the second floor. The stairs and hallway had the same carpeting and walls as the living room. Ron and Hermione thought that they would be the ones staying over most of the time, so each took a bedroom and decorated it themselves. They had to share a bathroom, though, which Harry found humorous, because they argued over everything. Harry's room was a lot larger that the one he had at the Dursleys. It was green and gold. The carpet was dark gold, like the hallway, and the walls were a dark emerald green. Harry felt very much at home in his room. His bed was just like the one in his dormitory, although much larger. He had a closet were he put all of his Hogwarts things and Quidditch supplies. Quidditch posters were all over the walls, Ron's doing. One whole wall had shelves of books, ranging from Quidditch to How to Cook. Hermione was so excited when she showed him, that Harry had a shrewd suspicion that she had picked out every book on the shelves. He actually spent a lot of time reading on the little balcony off his bathroom that overlooked the pond at the edge of his yard at night after Ron and Hermione left for the Weasleys.  There were also pictures peppered around the room. There were many pictures of Ron, Hermione, and him together for their every year at Hogwarts and at his birthday. The picture he treasured most was of his parent's on their wedding day. It showed them as young and happy, with their friends surrounding them. 

            Ron and Hermione did spend a lot of time at his house, just talking and reminiscing. Every night, Ron came with dinner from Mrs. Weasley. "I don't know how she expects to live on your own if you never learn how to cook," Ron always said. Harry just laughed and replied, "I live 15 seconds away, I could always floo over." He was grateful for their company because he had never lived alone and it was somewhat daunting. They spent most of their time near the pond, walking around it, as they did at the lake near Hogwarts.

            One day, while finishing homework by the lake, their letters from Hogwarts arrived. Ron tore his open, looked at the supplies list, swore, and said, "This year is going to be expensive; we need twice as many books than any other year. We need four Defense against the Dark Arts books. We have a new teacher." Ron was always worried worrying about money because his family was somewhat poor.

            "When don't we have a new Defense teacher," Harry supplied. 

            "Well, we do have our N.E.W.T.s this year," Hermione answered, looking at Ron's list. "That explains the amount of books we need." N.E.W.T.s were Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests that all seventh years had to take to determine what field they could pursue. 

            Hermione turned to her letter, and a looked of terror filled her eyes.

            "Go on then, Hermione, open it!" Ron said to her.

            She looked from Ron to Harry, "What if I am not made Head Girl?"

            Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. "Hermione, please, you were down for Head Girl the second the hat sorted you." 

            Hermione turned to Ron with a scalding look. "What, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

            Ron turned red. He knew he said something wrong. "I-it means tha-that you have been trying for Head Girl since first year. You want to be the best. I mean, look at you, first in the class, prefect for two years, and now Head Girl…" He trailed of as he saw the look on Hermione's face. She looked as if she could cry. 

            "Hermione, I didn't…"

            "Ron." Harry had to stop him from digging himself a deeper hole. "What Ron means, Hermione, is that you have worked very hard for six years. Harder that anyone in our year to become Head Girl, and if you don't get it, then we would be very surprised."

            "Thanks Harry," Hermione said sarcastically. "Well, here it goes." She broke the seal on the envelope and opened it very carefully. She let out a little squeak as she read the third letter enclosed. She looked up from the letter with a huge smile on her face. "I got it! I am Head Girl!" She held up the badge.

            Ron rolled his eyes. "Congratulations."

            "Thank you very much. Harry, open yours."

            Harry didn't want to open his letter because he was afraid of what might be inside. He did not want to be Head Boy. It was a lot of responsibility, and he wanted to have fun his final year. Harry tried to wrangle his way out of it. "It's the same as yours, Hermione, well, without the badge. I'll open it later."

            She sighed, "Oh, Harry, just open it."

            "Really, I will…"

            "Harry, open it!" Harry was startled. Ron and Hermione had yelled at the same time. 

            "Harry, open it before Hermione has a heart attack."  
            Hermione opened her mouth to say something back, but Harry, not wanting to hear them argue, said, "Fine." He tore the envelope and pulled out the letter. No badge. Harry felt relieved. He turned to Hermione. "See, I knew it, no badge."

            She looked disappointed and stammered, "I thought for sure that Dumbledore would make you Head Boy. I mean, after all, he made you prefect last year."

            Harry laughed. "I didn't ask him to. I don't want to be Head Boy." Hermione looked shocked. "I want to have fun my last year, not have all of the responsibilities…what was that?" Harry rubbed his forehead where something had hit him moments before. 

            "Here, Harry this hit you." Ron handed him an envelope.

            "Harry," Hermione's eyes widened on the sight of the envelope, "it's from Hogwarts. It's your badge!" Ron started laughing. "Shut it Ron!" He stopped, only to lunge for the letter. 

            "Let me see." He tore it open, and while reading it, his mouth dropped open. "Harry, you've been expelled!"

            Harry looked at him. "What?"

            "Give it here, Ron!" Hermione took the letter from him and let out a shriek.  "I knew it! Harry, you are Head Boy! Two Gryffindors as Heads." She paused. "That hasn't happened since…"

            Harry finished for her. "My mum and dad."

            "Well, yes, I mean, I was reading…"

            Ron interrupted. "Let me guess, Past Heads and Their Futures."

            "For your information," snarled Hermione, "I read it in Hogwart's Head Boys and Girls of the Past."

            Ron rolled his eyes for the third time that day. "Same thing."

            "Actually, Ronald Weasley, it is not the same thing."

            "Yes, Hermione Granger, it is."

            "It's close."

            "No, the book I read does not mention their futures, only what they did for Hogwarts."

            "Basically the same thing."  
            "NO…"

            Harry tuned them out as he had on so many other occasions. He read, than re-read the letter. 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

            We are terribly sorry for the delay of your letter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Boy for your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is your badge, which is to be worn on the front of your school robes. This is a very prestigious honor and not one to be taken lightly. Your duties will start with a meeting on board the Hogwarts Express at 11:05 a.m. with Head Girl, Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, the school prefects, the Deputy Headmistress, and the Headmaster. We will be discussing this year's upcoming events. Again, congratulations, and enjoy the rest of your summer.

_             Albus Dumbledore                                       Minerva McGonagall_

_                    Headmaster                                               Deputy Headmistress_

            Harry could not believe he was chosen for Head Boy. He had the most detentions out of everyone in his year. Despite this, Dumbledore chose him to be his year's Head Boy. Now that he had been named Head boy, all of the reasons he did not want to be flew out the window. He was thrilled! His dad was Head Boy. Then an evil grin spread across Harry's face as a thought ran through his head. Wait until Malfoy hears, Harry thought, thinking of his worst enemy at Hogwarts. Revenge is going to be sweet this year. Malfoy will not know what hit him. Harry turned to tell Hermione and Ron this, but they were still arguing. He was getting a little fed up with their constant bickering. He was just about to tell them this, when a movement in the trees near the pond caught his eye. 

            "Ron. Hermione. Could you please stop?" Harry whispered, but his words went unnoticed.

            A cloaked person walked out of the clearing, pointing something at them. Harry jumped up and pulled out his wand, but not fast enough. A jet of purple light shot towards them and hit Ron and Hermione. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Cliffhanger, I know, but I love them. Well, please review, I really want to know what you all think!


	6. The New Girl

**_Disclaimer: The characters and world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this fan fiction as a complement to her. All fan fics are because if we weren't fans, we wouldn't be writing them._**

****

**Chapter 6: The New Girl**

            "No!" 

            Harry pointed his wand at the approaching figure and cried out "_Expelliarmus!"           _

The person's wand flew to Harry's waiting hand. He turned to Ron and Hermione, expecting to see them lying on the ground, but both were standing and looking dumbstruck.

            "Hermione? Ron? Are you alright?"       

            Ron opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Harry turned to Hermione, who tried to speak, but failed. 

            Harry spun around to ask the person what they did, and jumped back, landing on Ron's foot. The person, or young woman (she had taken down her hood), had been standing right behind him. She was looking quite angry too. Her blues eyes were flashing and there was a scowl on her face. 

            "Could I please have my wand back?" the girl asked with an American accent.  Harry thought about it. "Only if you reverse the spell."

            "Fine, but I need my wand." The girl grabbed her wand from Harry and muttered something, which Harry presumed to be the counter-curse. 

            "Blimey, Harry, that hurt," whined Ron, who was rubbing his foot.

            Hermione was looking at the girl, intrigued. The girl, sensing someone starring at her, turned to Hermione. "Something wrong?"

            "What did you do?"

            "Shut you two up. It got pretty annoying, especially since I was trying to get away from noise in the first place. I just did a simple silencing charm."

            "But how did you silence both of us?"

            "The silencing charm I used was for two or more people." The girl looked up as an owl hooted above her. A letter dropped to her feet. "Who's this from?" She opened the letter, read it, and scowled. She looked up to see three people staring at her questioningly. "It's from your Ministry telling me that I am not supposed to use magic out of school. I am _underage._ I didn't know that, seeing as I moved here a WEEK AGO!" She yelled to no one in particular.

            Ron spoke up. "I am guessing you did not want to move."

            "You guessed right," the girl replied sarcastically. 

            "Where did you move from?" asked Hermione.

            "New York, in America."

            Hermione looked impressed. "Where did you go?"

            "Go where?"

            "To school. To learn that spell. That was impressive. I have read about it, but have never seen a student perform it. It's a lot more complicated than the single silencing charm."

            "I went to Whitehall."

            Hermione's eyes bulged. "Whitehall? You mean THE Whitehall Academy for Magically Gifted Wizards and Witches of America?"

            Ron whispered to Harry, "That is quite a mouthful." Harry smiled and nodded.

            The girl nodded, too, but in response to Hermione's question. "The one and only."

            "Amazing. I have never met someone from Whitehall…"

            "That's because you have never met an American, Hermione," shot Ron. Hermione gave him a nasty look and continued.

            "By the way, I am Hermione Granger, House of Gryffindor, prefect, and," her chest swelled with pride, "Head Girl of Hogwarts School of…" Hermione trailed off because Ron and Harry had started snickering. Her eyes narrowed at the two of them. "What?"

            Ron sobered, "Anything else?"

            "You know what, Ron? I am sick and …"

            Sensing an argument, Harry and the girl stepped in between Ron and Hermione.            The girl interrupted, "Pleased to meet you Hermione, House of Gryffindor, prefect, and Head Girl." 

            At this, Ron fell to the ground, tears of laughter rolling down his face. Harry tried not to laugh, but seeing Ron, couldn't stop himself. 

            Hermione turned to the girl with murder in her eyes.

            The girl held her hands up, "Just joking. Really, I was. I'm Elizabeth Peterson." She looked down at Ron and Harry trying to control themselves. She asked Hermione, "Are these your friends?"

            "They were."

            "Hey!" Ron had stopped laughing.

            Hermione continued, "The redhead is Ron Weasley and the other is Harry…"

            "Hermione, we can answer for ourselves. We are big boys now." Hermione turned to Ron, anger etched on her face. 

            Harry stepped in. "Ron, stop provoking her. Hermione, stop reacting to his provoking. You two fight all the bloody time. It is getting old."

            Elizabeth smiled at him. "Well, that shut them up. I am sorry, I didn't catch your name."

            "Harry Potter." Harry was expecting a reaction, something that always happened when he met someone in the wizarding world, but the girl merely said, "Nice to meet you." 

            Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, who shrugged.

            Hermione said, "Do you live around here?"

            "Yeah, I live just beyond those trees. My little brothers and sisters were driving me crazy. I needed to escape, so I rode my horse until we found peace and quiet." She aimed a look at Hermione and Ron.

            "How many do you have?" Harry asked.

            Elizabeth turned to him. "How many what?" Horses?"

            "No, brothers and sisters."

            "Oh, let's see. There's Mary Anne, she's three, Michael, who's four, Samuel, six, and Sarah, seven. Oh, and Matthew, who is my twin and sixteen. But he wasn't annoying me, just the little ones."

            "I got you beat. I have five brothers and one sister." He smiled triumphantly.

Elizabeth looked at him. "That's great," she said sarcastically.

"Where do you go to school?" Hermione asked to prevent Ron from saying anything else stupid. 

            "Seeing as I just moved here, I really don't go to a school yet." Hermione turned red. Elizabeth laughed. "I was just playing with you. I am going to Hogwarts…"

            "Hogwarts! That's were we go!" Ron exclaimed.

            "I know." When Ron looked at her questioningly, Elizabeth pointed to the discarded envelopes on the ground. "I saw the seal. My dad showed me his head boy plaque before we moved. He went there too."

            "So you will be in your sixth year, right?" 

            "No, seventh."

            "Seventh?" Hermione looked confused. "But aren't you only sixteen?"

"Yeah."

"How did you start early?"

            Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know. My mom and dad told me it was a mistake, but they let me go anyway." 

            Just than a voice came from the trees. "Elizabeth, if you can hear me, Dad's home and we got out letters from… that school!" 

            Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He never remembers the name." She yelled back, "It's Hogwarts and I am over here. By the pond."

            A tall, lanky, blond hair boy came jogging out of the trees. "I have been looking for you for over thirty minutes! Mom said you left and went riding. I found Lightening Bolt over there with your book, but I didn't see you."

            "Well, you found me. What a cookie?"

            "Shut up, Lizzie."

            Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Don't call me Lizzie. I needed time away from the rugrats, peace and quiet. You know what I mean." The boy nodded. "But my quiet was interrupted." She aimed another look at Hermione and Ron. "By the way, this is my brother Matthew, who will be starting his sixth year. Matthew, this is Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They go to Hogwarts, too. Seventh year."

            "Great, you know people and I don't."

            Ron spoke up. "My sister Ginny is going into her sixth year, too."  
            "One person. Come on Elizabeth, I am starving and you know we only eat dinner if everyone is there."

            "Hold your horses, I am on my way." Matthew ran back into the trees. "Brothers. Well, I got to go, but I will see you on September first, right?"

            "Yes," Hermione answered, "on the Hogwarts Express. Remember it leaves at exactly 11:00 am, so don't be late."  
            "Hermione, I am sure she already knows. You don't need to be her mum," Ron sarcastically said. 

            "Ron, I was just…"  
            "Alright," Elizabeth cut in. "I will see you on the Hogwart's Express." She turned and jogged into the trees. 

            "She seemed nice enough. And, she went to Whitehall. I cannot believe it! It is a very prestigious American school, only the best go there," Hermione supplied.

            "We know. You already said."

            "Ron…"

            Harry couldn't help but concentrate his thoughts on Elizabeth. She looked so familiar. Honey colored hair to the shoulders and her eyes. Almost a translucent aquamarine.

            "Harry? You coming?"

            Ron's voice brought him back. "Yeah."

            "Dinner at your house or mine?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! 

**Ronit, Jesse S**. (how is your writing going?), **Angelmaiden 132, coffeelover180 **(you do? Thanks), **Celestina** (Thanks and I will), **LadySolo** (I guess you will just have to read to find out), and **Jyniver** (I wanted to make Harry Head Boy cuz I think he deserves it, I mean he has saved the school like 4 times. Thanks.)

I was so excited today when I saw 7 new reviews that I typed out chapter six and uploaded it!! Enjoy! ;)


	7. The American Ambassador

Sorry about the wait. The web site was busy for the past three days. I have been going nuts!

Disclaimer: The characters and world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this fan fiction as a complement to her. All fan fics are because if we weren't fans, we wouldn't be writing them!

Chapter 7: The American Ambassador

            Harry laughed. Ron was always thinking about eating. "I am thinking yours. I don't feel like cooking."

            Ron snorted. "What do you mean? You can't cook. My mum does and than I bring it over."

            "Still, I won't be the only one to clean up. You two vanish after we eat."

            "I am very tired after I eat. I need to immediately lie down."

            "Right, Ron."

            "If you two are finished talking about food, could we talk about something else?"

            "Sure," Ron caught himself, "as long as it doesn't involve you and being Head Girl."

            Hermione aimed a very nasty look at him. Then, she turned to Harry. "I am very excited about this year, it being our last. We have a lot to do. Especially since I am Head…" She looked at Ron, who made a face. "Sorry." 

            They walked in silence most of the way to The Burrow, until Hermione brought up his apparation test. 

            "Harry, why don't we go and take your apparation test tomorrow?"

            Harry grimaced. "I don't know. Why…"

            "Oh, Harry, it is not that hard," Hermione explained. "Really, I have the book…"

            "He doesn't need the book, Hermione," Ron interrupted. "Harry, all you do is think of where you're going, the name of it or what it looks like exactly. It's almost like Floo powder. Only, without the dust and dizziness."

            "Well, that's certainly a plus," Harry replied sarcastically. 

            Ron snickered, knowing Harry hated to travel by Floo powder.

            "I still think it would be beneficial to Harry if he just looked over the book."

            "Of course, you would. You live in the library."

            "So what if I spend time there? You should too. Look at your grades…"  
            "We're here," Harry cut her off as he walked towards the door. "Could you both try to keep your comments to yourselves?"

            "Fine," Hermione huffed as she opened the door.

            "Only if she does," muttered Ron as he followed her.

            "Oh boy," Harry said as he shut the door. Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen, Ginny behind her, as Ron and Harry were about to take some of the freshly baked bread.

            "Eh, em. That would for dinner," She gave both boys a look. "Harry, dear, so nice of you to stop by and just in time for dinner." Mrs. Weasley turned to pick something off the corner. "Oh, how silly of me, I forgot to ask. Did one of you boys get Head Boy?"

            "I am Head Girl, Mrs. Weasley!' Hermione shouted a little louder than she intended. 

            "Hermione, dear, of course you are."

            Ron gave Hermione a look that said I-told-you-so. Hermione sneered at him.

            "Go ahead, Harry, tell her," Ron said.

            Mrs. Weasley gasped and started crying as she pulled Harry into a hug. 

            Harry gave Ron a look over her shoulder. "I don't need to. You just did."

            "I am so proud of you! A Head Boy and Girl in my house! This calls for a celebration." With a wave of her hand, six somewhat elaborate place settings appeared on the table. "We will wait for Arthur. He should be home soon," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the clock just as the hand that said Mr. Weasley flipped to traveling. A second later, Mr. Weasley walked through the door. 

            "Hello, Weasleys."

            "Hello, dear."

            "Hello, dad."

            "Hello, dad."

            Mr. Weasley turned from giving Mrs. Weasley a kiss on the cheek and saw Harry and Hermione sitting at the elegantly decorated table.

            "Well, we must have very special guests, because Molly never brings out the Weasley china. Hello Harry. Hermione."

            "Hello, Mr. Weasley," Harry and Hermione said together.

            "Arthur, you are looking at this year's Head Boy and Girl! And Ginny is prefect again."

            "Really? Well this does call for the china. Congratulations!"

            "Thanks Dad." Ginny beamed

            "Thank you Mr. Weasley." Hermione and Harry replied, together.  
             "So what did you three do today?" Mr. Weasley asked as everyone sat around the table.    

            Harry spoke because Ron was stuffing his mouth and Hermione was looking at him, disgusted. "We finished all of our homework, they," he indicated Ron and Hermione, "argued, we talked, they argued, we…"

            "Met a new girl," interrupted Ron giving Harry a nasty glare. Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

            "Who is she?" Ginny asked.

            Hermione took over. "Her name is Elizabeth Peterson, and she is going to be starting her seventh year at Hogwarts even though she is only sixteen. She attended Whitehall Academy before transferring, and she is really smart."

            "How do you know that?" Ron injected.

            "Know what?"

            "That she is smart. You just met her, and only for ten minutes."

            Hermione shook her head, as if everyone should know. "She used a very advanced silencing charm…"  
            "To shut you two up." Harry muttered under his breath. Ginny snorted into her goblet. Harry received two nasty gazes. 

            "That does not mean she is smart, Hermione."

            "I want to see you try to do that charm, Ron."

            "I would if I knew where to find it!"

            Ginny leaned over to Harry and whispered, "You would think they were married." This time it was Harry who snorted, but both of the people in question heard what Ginny had said and were staring at her. 

            Mr. Weasley tried to break the uncomfortable silence. "Peterson? Would that be John's daughter?"

            "I don't know her dad's name, Mr. Weasley."

            "Does she have many brothers and sisters?"

            "Yeah, two sisters and three brothers," Hermione supplied.

            "Yes, that is John's daughter. She is starting her seventh year, although she is sixteen and her twin is starting his sixth, right?"

            "Arthur, do you know the Petersons?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

            "John Peterson is the American Ambassador to the Ministry. He came over to help with the fight against Voldemort and protect his country from dark magic. Dumbledore sent me over to his house to see if he wanted to join the Order."

Mrs. Weasley paused with her fork midair. "Well, did he?"  
            "He said, 'Absolutely. This is what the ministry needs, but Fudge is an idiot and has no idea of what is going on.'"

"He certainly has Fudge down." Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Yes, John Peterson knows a lot about Fudge and he has full American support because he is very popular in America. He was a favorite for the position of President of the Wizarding community over there, but he was born here in England. He wanted to come back to help with the defeat of Voldemort, his and his wife's parents were killed by him." 

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Oh, dear! So he brought his family back to England to fight against Voldemort?"

"Yes, but when I met his family, they were not too happy about it. His wife, Maggie, was still angry with him, and his two oldest, twins, boy and girl, were not talking to him. The daughter, was so angry that she left the room whenever he entered." 

"I am sure they will get over it in time. They will be away from him for ten months for school."

"Mum, I am not so sure. She was really peeved today. She got a Ministry warning for using the Silencing charm."

Mr. Weasley dropped his fork. "Really, well I am sure John will take care of that. She just moved here. American laws are much different than ours."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            At the Peterson house, Elizabeth was stomping all of the mud off her shoes at the back door. 

            "Elizabeth, is that you? It is time to eat."

            "Why did you think I came back?" she muttered. Walking to the dining room, she was bombarded by two toddlers, her three-year-old sister, Mary Anne, and her four-year-old brother, Michael.

            "Lizzie, why did you leave?"

            "We were just about to have fun."

            Elizabeth gritted her teeth. She hated the nickname, but she had to grin and bear it because her little sister could not say Elizabeth. "M.A.," Elizabeth started, using Mary Anne's nickname, "I needed quiet to think. You guys were so loud." 

            Maggie Peterson stuck her head out into the hall. "Elizabeth, could you help them wash their hands and then bring them to the table?" She turned back into the kitchen. "And do not roll your eyes at me."

            Elizabeth did just that. "Come on," she pushed her siblings to the downstairs bathroom, "wash your hands, and quickly. I'm hungry."

            "You wouldn't be if you came back sooner, Liza."

            "DADDY!" Mary Anne and Michael ran at their father, their hands still wet and soapy, spraying Elizabeth with suds and water.

            "Ugh! You got me all wet!" 

            John Peterson let out a laugh. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "It is not funny, father."

            "It is time to eat!" Mrs. Peterson's voice was a little impatient.

            He looked hurt, but Elizabeth knew he was mocking her. "Oh, you are still using the formal calling for your dear old dad." He grinned.

            "Time to eat!"

            Elizabeth couldn't help but grin. "You know you are not dear and old, but yes, until we move back to New York, I am going to call you father."

            "The food is getting cold!"

            Mr. Peterson's grin faded. "Liza," he was the only one who could call her by a shortened version of her name, "you know we are not moving back. I needed to come back here." He looked at her for a moment. "Come on, let's eat before your mother yells herself hoarse."

            "Fine," Elizabeth pouted before following him to the dining room. 

            Once seated and eating, John asked each of his children what they did that day in turn, from youngest to oldest, as he did each night. 

            "So, Mary Annie, "she giggled, "what did you do today?"

            "I played with mommy and me and Mikey were gonna play with Lizzie," who winced, "but she left," Mary Anne finished, with a pout.

            Mr. Peterson sent Elizabeth a look. She missed it because she was staring at her food. He continued with all of his children, while Elizabeth was still in a daze. 

            "Elizabeth, what is so interesting? I am sure you have seen roast beef before."

            Her head whipped up, with a surprised look on her face. "Um, nothing. What did you say?"

            Mr. Peterson cleared his throat, smiling "I asked what you did today, besides avoid your family and using magic." He gave her another look, this time it said We-will-talk-about-that-later.

            Elizabeth grimaced, "How did you find out about that?"

            "I work at the ministry, Liza. I know everything."

            "Sure, you do."

            "Why did you use magic?"

            "Well, I went riding to escape, and I was reading in pure quiet, when these two people starting arguing. Then they stopped. Then they started up again. This happened like, 5 times. It became really annoying, really fast. I had to use a silencing charm to make them stop."

            "YOU WHAT? Were they muggles? How could you?"

            "Dad, chill out. They were talking about N.E.W.T.s and Head Boys and Girls at Hogwarts."

            "Well, thank heavens. Did you find out who they are?"

            "Yeah, there were three of them. Hermione Granger, who is the Head Girl, was arguing with Ron…um, Weasley, I think."

            "Would he have red hair and freckles?"

            "Lots of each."

            "Maggie that would be Arthur Weasley's boy, who is in his seventh year. Remember Arthur Weasley? He came over earlier this week to ask…me…"

            He trailed of as Mrs. Peterson gave him a very dark look. "How could I forget?"

            Mr. Peterson loosened his robes. "Liza, you said there were three people. Who was the third?"

            "Well, he was really quiet compared to the other two, but about just as annoyed at them as I was. His name was Harry. Harry… Potter." 

Mrs. Peterson dropped her goblet and it shattered on the table. Mr. Peterson dropped his silverware, breaking his plate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Whew! I am finally done. That was long. I needed to let you all meet the Petersons. It will come into play later! PLEASE Read and Review. Thanks to my reviewers. Keep it up!


	8. Gryffindor's Quidditch Team

Disclaimer: The characters and world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this fan fiction as a complement to her. All fan fics are because if we weren't fans, we wouldn't be writing them!

Chapter 8: Gryffindor's Quidditch Team 

            All six children jumped at the sound of breaking glass and china, while their parents seemed oblivious to it. They were staring at Elizabeth, one with an expression of fear, the other with anxiety. An eerie silence filled the room for about thirty seconds. Mr. Peterson spoke first.

            "Harry Potter?"

            Elizabeth eyed her parents warily. "That is what he said his name was."

            "As in The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Mrs. Peterson whispered.

            "Mom, I didn't ask him his life story, but I am pretty sure that there is only one Harry Potter."

            "Well, why not?" Matthew jumped in. 

            Elizabeth looked confused. "What are you talking about, Matthew?"

            "Why didn't you ask him his life story? I would have. Did you see his scar?"

            Elizabeth gave him a nasty glare. "I am sure that he has had enough people staring at his scar. Besides, his hair covered his forehead. You didn't see it, did you?"

            "No, but I was not looking for it. How did you react? I would have pissed my pants."

            "Matthew!" 

            "Sorry Mom, but I would have. I mean he's famous!"  
            Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He's famous because someone tried to kill him. I would love to be famous for that," she replied sarcastically. "So what if he is 'famous!' He is just a normal teenager, so I acted like I would if I met someone new!"

            Matthew persisted. "What…"  
            "That is enough!" Mrs. Peterson slammed her hands on the table. "Clear you place, all of you."

            All of her children rose with their dinner dishes and hurried to the kitchen.

            After all the dishes, the kitchen, and dining room were clean, Elizabeth tried to escape to her room, her haven. As she passed her father's office, she heard her parents arguing. If this was normal, she would not have stopped to press her ear up to the door to hear better.

            "John, I knew it! I just knew that if we came back _here,_ this would happen!" She sounded hysterical.

            "Maggie, calm down. Making yourself frantic will not help the situation. I needed to come back. I made a promise to myself that if Dark Magic should ever return, I would help in the fight against it. I became the Ambassador so I could come back to help. It took me a year, and now that I am here, my family doesn't support me. He killed my parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins… And yours, don't you remember?"

            "Of course I remember! How could I forget? Elizabeth and Matthew were just about to be born, and my grandmother retold the prophesy to me, to remind me of what was to come. Speaking of it, what about Elizabeth? She will be attending that school with him!" 

            "We cannot really do anything, Maggie."

            Elizabeth heard her mother start to protest.

            "We cannot do anything about that," her father repeated, firmly. "So what if they met! She is making new friends."

            "Not him! If they get to close… What about the…"

            "She is not in danger right now. She just met him. Voldemort…Maggie you are going to have to start getting used to that name. I am in the Order. As I was saying, Voldemort has not been seen since his duel at the Ministry with Dumbledore. Arthur tells me they are very close to catching the rest of the Death Eaters, than it will only be a matter of time before we catch him."

            "But what about Elizabeth's safety?"  
            "Maggie, she is at school with Dumbledore. He knows about the prophesy. He assured me that no harm will come to her there. 

            "John, all I am saying is that the first part of the prophesy is true. Now she meets HIM, the boy who conquered death. What about that?"

            "Don't worry about that right now. They just met. For all we know they might detest each other. Maggie please don't worry right now."

            Elizabeth heard her father kiss her mother's forehead. She knew the conversation was over, so she walked to room. The freshly painted yellow walls reflected the setting sun as it shone through the bay windows. Elizabeth fell onto her window seat and looked out at the trees hiding the pond. She wondered what her parents had been talking about. It was obviously about the prophesy her great-grandmother predicted about her. She knew that the birthmark on her right shoulder had something to do with it, but she did not know what the big deal was. Was there more to the prophesy? If there was, how come her mother never told her? It is about her. Why was her meeting Harry Potter such a problem? She thought he was a pretty nice guy, a little shy, but nice enough. Why was her mother so worried about her safety?

            All of these thoughts raced through her mind as Elizabeth replayed her parents' conversation. I'll find out, Elizabeth thought, I always do. As her father said, it will only be a matter of time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The rest of the summer flew by for Harry. He ended up taking his apparition test and passed. Hermione and Ron were right, the test was easy. He and Ron had fun scaring Hermione and Ginny by apparating near them while they were alone. They only stopped when Mrs. Weasley yelled because she was sick of hearing the girls scream and yell.

            They made their Diagon Alley trip a week before they left for Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione, and Harry apparated, while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny used the Floo Network. They met at the entrance to Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron. From there, the five of them made their way to Gringotts Bank, where Harry, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley all took out money from their vaults. Hermione's parents gave her a vault with some money for an early eighteenth birthday present. Harry was thrilled that the Weasley vault had more money than the last time he had seen it. Ron later told him that Mr. Weasley had received a large raise. Harry was pleased to hear this. He always felt bad that he had a small fortune from his parents, and the Weasleys hardly had enough money to buy books. 

            After Gringotts, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went to Madame Malkins for new robes. Harry and Ron went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George's joke shop. Hermione decided that she needed new quills and parchment. She told them that she did not want to take any part in troublemaking this year; she was Head Girl. Fred and George spotted Ron and Harry browsing and insisted that they pick out what ever they wanted and it would be on the house. 

            Loaded with dungbombs, fireworks, and snackboxes, Harry and Ron went to find Hermione to go to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Passing Quidditch Quality Supplies, Harry stopped suddenly, causing Hermione to run right into him.

            "Harry, why did you stop?" she complained, but Harry was not paying any attention. 

            "Ron, look." He was looking at the display window and Ron followed his gaze, promptly dropping all of his packages. Hermione looked surprised and spun around to see what they were entranced by. She rolled her eyes. The two young men walked slowly to the window. 

            Ron whispered, "Are those them?"

            Hanging in the window were four sets of Quidditch robes, each a color of one of the four Hogwarts houses. Harry and Ron were staring at the red and gold set of robes, Gryffindor's colors. Harry read the sign.

            "New for the 2003-2004 Hogwarts Quidditch Season. These newly designed aerodynamic uniforms provide more mobility and comfort. The sleek design enhances appearance and allows players to reach maximum speed with minimum wind resistance. The material repels moisture. Charmed to have players name on the back.

            "Harry, we have new uniforms! This is amazing!"

            "Our uniforms were getting old. These are incredible!"

            "There is no way Slytherin is going to beat us now!"

            Hermione sighed. "Are you two finished drooling? I would really like a sundae."

            "Chill, we are just admiring…"

            "I know. Now, let's go."  
            "All we need now is two chasers and beater," Harry said as he reluctantly turned away from the display. Unfortunately, someone was coming out of the store at the same time and they collided, causing both to fall. 

            "Harry, you alright?"  
            "Liza!"

            Harry turned his head to see who Liza was and found himself staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

            "Oh, Elizabeth, are you okay?" Hermione said as she helped the girl to her feet.

            "Fine, I just love to be knocked down. Could I have my broom, please?"

            Harry, in the process of standing, picked up the fallen broomstick. He handed it to Elizabeth. Ron had a confused expression on his face. Seeing this, Elizabeth explained, "I am hoping to try out for a spot on a house team."  
            "You play?" Harry asked incredibly.

            Elizabeth turned to him, a nasty look on her face. 

            "Liza," a voice warned. A tall, blond man turned to face Harry. "You are looking at the girl who set the records for most goals in a game and season at Whitehall!"

            "Really?" Ron looked impressed. 

            Harry discreetly looked at Elizabeth. She would be perfect for one of the chaser positions. Granted she was a little tall, but so was Angelina Johnson. She had the build and agility. If Elizabeth played anything like Angelina, and if she became a Gryffindor, this season would be great!

            Harry was brought back to the present with a push. 

            "Mary Anne! Michael!" The man next to Elizabeth was frowning at two little curly haired blondes with big brown eyes. "You know better than to push someone out of the way. Apologize to the young man."

            The two toddlers turned to Harry with solemn eyes. "Sorry." Then they jumped into the man's arms, who was smiling now. The man turned to face Ron, Harry, and Hermione. 

            "I am very sorry for my children's rudeness, especially Elizabeth's, who has neglected to introduce me. I am John Peterson, her father, and these two devils are her siblings."

            Hermione nodded, "I am very pleased to meet you Ambassador Peterson. I read an article about you. It was enlightening." Behind her back, Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. "I am Hermione Granger, Head…"

            Mr. Peterson laughed, "Head Girl, yes congratulations. Elizabeth told us. It is Mr. Peterson; the Ambassador thing makes me feel above people. I don't like that." He turned to Ron. "You must be Arthur's son, Ron. You look just like him. He has told me many good things about you."

            Ron's face reddened and he mumbled, "Thank you, sir."

            As Mr. Peterson turned to Harry, a tall curly haired blonde woman made her way through the crowd. When she spotted Elizabeth and Mr. Peterson, her face tightened and she strengthened her hold on a middle-aged blonde boy and girl. "We have been looking for you everywhere! You just left us! Where's Matthew?"

            Mr. Peterson pointed to the door of the Quidditch store. "Picking out a new broom."

            "John! I have been worried sick that they had disappeared. Than Mary Anne and Michael ran off while I was trying to pull Samuel and Sarah away from the joke shop, and I am carrying all these bags. I needed a little help, to say the least." Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Elizabeth's robes. "Why are you so filthy? Did you roll around in the street? And why does she have a broom, John? I thought she was not going to play this year. It is what we agreed on!"

            "What! Not play? I never agreed to that!" Elizabeth looked sick at the thought of not playing Quidditch.

            "Elizabeth, dear, it is your last year and…"

            Mr. Peterson cut in, "Yes, Maggie, her last year." He emphasized the last three words. 

            "Alright. Fine. You win, but why are you so dirty? 

            Elizabeth bit her bottom lip. "Well, I…"

            Harry stepped forward. "It is all my fault, ma'am. I was not paying attention when I turning away from the window display and I bumped into her. I am really sorry, but I can fix it. _Cleansify."_ A yellow dust-like light came out of the tip of his wand and circled Elizabeth. When it disappeared, her robes were clean.

            The woman beamed. "That was wonderful. Could you teach her that? She is always muddy."

            "Mom, please."

            "Well, you are. By the way, I am Maggie Peterson."

            "Nice to meet you. I am Harry Potter."

            Mrs. Peterson's parcels fell to the ground. Matthew, who had walked out of the Quidditch store moments before, was sprawled on the ground, having tripped on a particularly large package. The four young ones looked at Harry in wonder.

            Well, Harry, nice to meet you.  Maggie, why don't we take the young ones to help us pick out Matthew and Elizabeth's birthday present? Come on troop." He had to physically turn his wife around. She snapped out of her trance and bent to pick up her dropped packages. As they disappeared through the crowd, Elizabeth spoke, "I am so sorry, Harry…"

            Matthew turned his gaze from his retreating family to Harry. "Harry Potter?"

            Elizabeth kicked him in the shin. "Don't you start!"  
            "Sorry, we were never introduced, Elizabeth. I just wanted to know if this was the guy at the pond, geez."

            "Sure you did," Elizabeth muttered. "And yes, this is the Harry I met at the pond."

            "Well, it is nice to meet you. I'm Matthew, her twin brother, but you can't tell we are twins. She is the only one of us with brown hair and blue eyes."

            Harry smiled. "You are going into sixth year, right?" Matthew nodded. "By the way, this is my friend Ron Weasley." 

            Matthew turned to Ron. "Does your whole family have red hair and freckles?"

            Ron winced and nodded. "Every single one of us."

            "I think I saw your mom and sister near the robe shop. Are they here?"

            "Yeah, buying Ginny, that's my sister, new robes."

            Someone ran into Hermione, who was pushed into Ron. "Sorry, Ron. We are blocking the road. Why don't we move? Oh, Elizabeth, we were going to go to get a sundae before Harry knocked you down." Harry gave her a stare. She laughed. "Well you did. Would you and Matthew like to join us?" 

             Matthew snickered, "Pass up ice cream? Elizabeth. Never."

            "Shut up Mattie."

            "What ever you say Lizzie."

            Elizabeth punched him, than sped up to join Hermione, leaving the three boys behind.

            "She has the biggest ice cream fetish of anyone I know. It is one of her few weaknesses," Matthew supplied.

            Harry grinned. "So do I."

            When everyone settled down with his or her ice cream, the talk turned to Quidditch.

            "Is what your dad said true? Did you set the school record?" Ron spoke between bites of his parfait. 

            Elizabeth nodded, but since her mouth was full, Matthew answered for her. "Yeah, and she set her first record in her first year, being the youngest chaser that Grantor ever had. She beat her own record every year."

            "Wow. That is amazing! Harry was also a first year when he was picked for Gryffindor's team. The youngest player in a century." Hermione bragged. "And the only time he didn't catch the snitch was when he…" 

            "Hermione! Stop!" Ron shot her a look.

            "Well, it's true." Hermione justified. 

            Harry lowered his head, blushing.

            Elizabeth laughed at Harry's modesty. "If I was you, Harry, I would be parading those facts around."

            "It's no big deal, really."

            Matthew looked shocked. "No big deal, the youngest player in a century? You've got to be kidding. That is amazing! You must be great!"

            Hermione and Ron sneaked glances at Harry and replied together, "He is."

            "Shut up guys!"

            Elizabeth smiled. "Well, still, that is pretty great. Ron, do you play?"

            "Yea az a cesher."

            They burst out laughing. 

            "You might want to swallow before you try to speak there, Ron. You need a translator with Ron while he eats."

            "I said that I am a keeper. For two years," Ron said before he stuffed another bite into his mouth.

            Harry pushed away his empty dish. "Matthew, did you play at Whitehall?"

            "Yeah, a beater."

            "Mattie, you left out a very important fact," Elizabeth said trying to keep a straight face. 

            "No, I did not Lizzie. I just choose not to mention it."

            "Right, you want them to know, you just don't want to sound like your promoting yourself." Matthew made a face at her. She laughed. "I'll tell them then. He was also chosen in his first year to play beater."

            Hermione looked awed. "Quidditch must be in your family."

            Elizabeth nodded. "Our dad played keeper for Gryffindor when he attended Hogwarts."

            "Gryffindor?" Harry tried to keep his excitement down. ""What kind of house were you in at Whitehall?"

            Matthew laughed. "Harry, you must be really serious about Quidditch. Recruiting players when they haven't even started school."

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry is always serious about Quidditch. He was captain last year and will be this year, too."

            "No, this year Ron and I will be co-captains," he corrected her. He turned back to Matthew and Elizabeth. "So, about Whitehall."

            Elizabeth tried not to laugh. "Dad said that Grantor is the American equivalent of Gryffindor."

            "Great! I mean maybe you will be sorted into Gryffindor."

            "Oh, we will. All Peterson's have been, plus my mom was, so that heightens our chances. 

            "Well, if you are, will you join the team?"

            Elizabeth looked skeptical. "I'm not sure. How do I know if you are good? I will only try out if you are a good team."

            Harry looked hurt and amazed.

            "Harry, she is just playing with you. She will join because Elizabeth not playing Quidditch is like saying the sun doesn't set."

            "Shut up Matthew. So, Harry, about your team."

            "Well, there is me, seeker, and Ron, keeper. His sister Ginny is one chaser. She is really good. Then another seventh year, Seamus Finnigan, is a beater. He is a real match for the bludgers. If you two join, all we would have to do is find another chaser, which won't be hard, because Angelina Johnson's little sister, Arina, is starting her second year. She tried out last year, but we had Ginny and two seventh years. Arina is by far, amazing, so she is guaranteed a spot. We were undefeated last year, and won the Quidditch Cup, and the House Cup. This year is going to be great if you two join the team." He smiled at them, hopefully.

            Elizabeth looked to be thinking it over. "We will think about it."

            "Shut up Elizabeth. Of course we will join the team, Harry." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: It took forever to update. The site was always busy and it was making me really mad. This was a long chapter. Really pointless in the middle, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. Suggestions, comments, complaints, anything. Thanks!


End file.
